Shall we dansu?
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Ikki necesita pareja para la maraton de baile, y Shun sutilmente pone a Hyoga como el candidato. Yaoi IkkixHyoga plagado de mucho baile. Espero les guste


**Título: Shall we dansu?**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado con cariño para mi mosha amiga Dazi, sip... ya comenzamos; hace mas de dos años que te mencione este fic n.n algún día tenia que salir, espero que te guste amiga mía.

**Aclaración:** El título de este fic esta basado en la excelente película del mismo nombre (aunque la trama no tenga mucho que ver) de 1996 dirigida y escrita por Masayuki Suo, nada que ver con la porquería de Hollywood del 2004 o 2003 (ya ni recuerdo) por favor, a pesar de que estaba Richard Gere, esa película fue un asco -- me mataron a la peli original tratando de copiar el argumento... bueno, esto fue solo una aclaración.

Capítulo I: Eligiendo pareja de baile 

Era un día precioso, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, el viento se remontaba en una refrescante brisa y todo argumentaba que cualquiera que estuviese viviendo ese día debería de estar feliz... lástima que no era así para el pobre caballero del Cisne, quien en aquellos momentos lo único que atinaba a hacer era morderse el labio y sentirse culpable... MUY culpable, sobretodo cuando lo que único que podía hacer era llevar de nuevo a casa a un Shun con la pierna derecha enyesada... y todo había sido única y exclusivamente su culpa ¡Oh Dios, que culpable se sentía!.

**Flash Back, unas horas antes esa misma mañana**

Hyoga terminaba de amarrarse los cordones de las zapatillas cuando unos pasos detrás suyo lo hicieron voltear, solo para encontrarse con un sonriente Shun que estaba en ropa de correr al igual que él mismo.

- "¡Buen día Hyoga, disculpa la tardanza, es que me entretuve con Ikki un rato. ¿Listo para nuestra vuelta diaria?."- Oh, Shun siempre estaba demasiado lleno de vitalidad. Hyoga asintió.

- "Listo y dispuesto compañero, y no te preocupes tanto que no te demoraste."

Y dos minutos después ambos muchachos salían por la puerta con rumbo a su recorrido habitual de todas las mañanas. Un circuito de aproximadamente media hora a un paso constante... uno que a cualquier otra persona corriendo le hubiese tomado una hora completa, pero no a un Santo de Athena; y al ser además apenas las 5:30 de la mañana era virtualmente imposible encontrar obstáculo alguno que se atravesase en su camino.

Los 10 primeros minutos fueron tranquilos como de costumbre, ambos corriendo a la par, hablando de vez en cuando unas cuantas palabras y riendo suavemente por algunos de los comentarios; si... todo iba bien, muy bien... o por lo menos así fue hasta que de la nada salió un jovencito en su bicicleta pedaleando a toda velocidad aún en el momento en que volteaba cambiando su dirección hacia los dos muchachos, o más específicamente hacia cierto rubio que con lo repentino de todo no iba a lograr esquivar a la bicicleta, y el golpe hubiese sido fenomenal de no ser porque para Hyoga el bicicletazo nunca llegó, sino más bien un empujón por el costado que lo hizo rodar junto con quien lo había empujado; de tan mala suerte que ambos se fueron rodando a toda velocidad por una bajada del parque, y no pudieron detenerse hasta que unos 10 metros después algo los detuvo. Un árbol no muy amable contra el cual Hyoga y Shun, quien había sido el que empujó a Hyoga, se dieron un golpe bastante fuerte, golpe cuyo resultado final fue un CRACK venido de algún lugar, el cual se dio a conocer cuando un gemido de dolor se dejó escuchar.

- "¡Shun! ¿Que pasó, estas bien? ¡Dime!"- urgió un muy frenético Hyoga cuando tras unos segundos se recuperó del golpe y recordó donde estaba y porque.

- "Aargh... mi pierna, me duele."- dijo Shun bajito mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas que sin embargo se le escapaban por el dolor.

Hyoga se desesperó, tardó casi dos largos minutos en aclararse sobre que hacer y cuando Shun convertido en la voz de su razón le pidió que lo llevase al hospital más cercano, el rubio ni corto ni perezoso lo alzó en brazos y fue corriendo en la dirección señalada.

Cuatro horas, varios análisis, 1 radiografía, un tratamiento de emergencia y un yeso después; ambos caballeros tomaban un taxi camino a la mansión en tanto que Shun trataba de animar al rubio.

- "Es en serio Hyoga, le pudo suceder a cualquiera y además no es como si nunca me hubiese fracturado una pierna antes; verás que pronto vuelvo a estar bien."- Shun en serio trataba de animar al cisne, mostrando una sonrisa aún cuando una gotita adornara su sien... pues bien, aún con todo Hyoga no estaba muy convencido que digamos, el rubio solo asintió en medio de un suspiro... ¡Se sentía tan culpable!.

** Fin del Flash Black **

Y así fue como ambos llegaron a la mansión con un Shun en muletas que era de todas formas ayudado por Hyoga a ingresar a la casa.

- "¡Ya llegamos!."- anunció Shun en un suspiro ni bien cerraron la puerta de entrada, y justo en el momento en que Seiya llegaba por el lugar directo del comedor, con un libro abierto y listo para extender un saludo (pues tenía examen teórico el lunes, tenía un fin de semana para estudiar teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una carrera corta sobre reparación y programación de computadoras) cuando dejó caer el libro y extendió más bien un grito asustado.

- "¡Shun! ¡¿Que te paso!."

Y como si aquello hubiese sido una reconocida alarma de pronto todo el mundo presente en esa casa estaba llegando por cada entrada disponible a donde se encontraban los primeros tres como si hubiesen sincronizado el momento exacto para reunirse... y por supuesto entre los recién llegados estaba un muy preocupado y consternado Ikki.

- "¡Ototo!."- Ikki alejó a todo el mundo de su camino para llegar a Shun y al llegar hasta donde el peliverde lo alzó en brazos, lo llevó a la silla más cercana y lo sentó para luego acuclillarse y observar con aprehensión el yeso que se extendía por el pie y la pierna de su hermanito.

- "Tranquilo Ikki, solo fue un accidente. Le pudo pasar a cualquiera."- dijo Shun ni bien lo sentaron, pues conocía a su hermano mayor lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo primero en la lista era apaciguarlo.

Sin embargo... las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiera... o más bien dicho nunca.

- "Fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto."- la vocecita arrepentida de cierto rubio fluyó por el aires y pronto hasta las moscas habían dejado de zumbar.

- "¿¡Tu... CULPA!."- preguntó peligrosamente Ikki, y el rubio solo bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

Una venita comenzó a sobresalir en la frente de Ikki, una mano crispada se abría y cerraba en enojo y una mirada asesina hizo palidecer a todos... menos a Hyoga quien no se atrevía a levantar el rostro por vergüenza.

- "¡Ikki!."- Shun cortó entonces todo aquel teatro muy molesto, y tomando las muletas trató torpemente de levantarse. Eso fue suficiente para que Ikki dejara de lado sus impulsos asesinos y ayudara a su hermanito.

- "No hagas esfuerzos Shun."- Ikki volvió a sentar a Shun ya completamente metido en su papel de mamá gallina y tomó la mano del menor en señal de apoyo, gesto que Andrómeda aprovechó para ya no dejarlo ir y magullase a su rubio amigo- "¿Que pasó?."- preguntó por fin Ikki bastante preocupado... ¡Oh, maravillosa oportunidad para aclarar malos entendidos.

- "No le hagas caso a los que dice Hyoga nii-san, nadie hubiese podido prever lo que pasó. Corríamos como todas las mañanas y un ciclista salió de la nada pedaleando a toda velocidad justo contra Hyoga. Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo lancé a un lado tirándomele encima... pero parece que igual hubo accidente, un árbol detuvo nuestra carrera cuando comenzamos a rodar. Si ves bien a Hyoga verás que está con moretones y venditas también, pero desafortunadamente yo me llevé la peor parte. Eso fue todo... Ikki..."- de pronto Shun bajó la cabeza muy sonrojado, puesto que todos los planes para la siguiente semana se habían arruinado- "Lo siento..."

Ikki le sonrió conciliador por solo unos segundos moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa para luego darle un cariñito suave al de pelito verde.

- "Tranquilo Shun... siempre se puede el próximo año."- y le guiñó un ojo suavemente.

Por supuesto nadie entendió una palabra de aquel intercambio entre los dos hermanos, pero eso no evitó que cierto rubio se sintiese mucho peor.

Pero entonces como por arte de magia, Seiya sacó un plumón azul de algún lugar y plantándosele frente a Shun le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

- "¿Puedo firmarte el yeso?."- Ah! toda la tensión se desvaneció casi por completo, y dos minutos después una docena de personas se peleaba por el siguiente turno para firmar el yeso del peliverde... aunque por supuesto el primero fue Ikki, como era necesario que fuese para mantener el equilibrio universal

_Dos días después..._

Saori llegó a casa; todos estaban en sus tareas cotidianas de la tarde y Shun en la sala sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro. La chica emocionada llamó a todo el mundo a la sala y una vez reunidos y acomodados todos les anunció con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo...

- "¡Me han nombrado invitada de honor este año en el concurso de baile de Tokyo!."- le brillaban los ojos y estaba muy pero muy emocionada, cualquiera diría que se acababa de sacar la lotería.

- "¿Y para eso nos reúnes Saori?. Creí que era algo importante."- interrumpe Seiya tan sutil como siempre, más aparte de los bufidos de alguno que otro ante el poco tacto del Pegaso, es Shiryu quien toma la palabra para decir algo de relevancia.

- "¿El concurso de baile anual con fondos destinados a beneficio de un orfanato distinto cada año?... había escuchado hablar de eso, y el fin me parece loable, pero no sabía que te interesara Saori.

- "Bueno... es que... bien... no es por eso... es que... ¡Quien me invitó fue Julián!."- Saori ahora no solo tenía las estrellitas en los ojos, sino a su alrededor y parecía flotar en una nubecita rosa de felicidad.

¡AJA! un Julián estaba metido en el asunto, he allí del porque tantas estrellitas ahora alrededor de Saori. Todos los presentes dieron una sonrisita semiforzada mientras una gotita resbalaba por sus sienes.

Al final fue, como lo era casi siempre, Shiryu quien se animó a preguntar lo obvio.

- "Pero Saori ¿Que tenemos que ver nosotros con que te hayan invitado a ti al maratón anual de baile?."

Saori parpadeó como si aquello fuese demasiado obvio.

- "Pues... ¡Que necesito acompañantes! ustedes saben, guardaespaldas y pues... ¡Alguien que baile conmigo si es que me lo piden, no puedo ir yo sola ¡¿Que pensaría Julián si voy sola y no tengo con quien bailar! ¡Que lo quiero obligar a ser mi pareja! ¡No, que horror!."- Saori parecía bastante escandalizada por algo tan pequeño... en serio que a veces se le notaba como lo que era, tan solo una adolescente.

Una vez más se dieron sonrisitas con gotitas adornando las sienes de los caballeros.

- "Ya veo, tranquila Saori; te acompañaremos. Tu solo necesitas señalar a los que quieras como compañía."- aseguró el caballero Dragón sin siquiera consultar, y es que era obvio, todos los presentes en la habitación estaban dispuestos a hacer el 'sacrificio' por su diosa.

Finalmente la joven miró de manera alternativa a los presentes (algunos dorados, casi todos los de bronce - solo faltaba Ikki- , los de acero y algún que otro de plata) y mordiéndose un labio finalmente dijo casi en un murmullito.

- "Es que yo quisiera ir con los de siempre."

Algunos parpadearon tratando de entender lo dicho, otros solo sonrieron ante aquellas palabras.

- "Saori, si quieres mi compañía para mi no será ningún problema, aunque dudo mucho que te sirva de compañero de baile de todas maneras, pero allí estaré."- anunció Shun, quien hasta ese instante se había mantenido en un misterioso silencio.

- "Oh, Shun, ¿En serio? ¡No sabía como pedírtelo! ¡Eres un ángel!."- exclamó la chica mientras abrazaba de manera efusiva a su amigo- "¡Bueno! entonces Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya y Shun... pero si alguien más desea asistir en bienvenido a hacerlo."- dijo la ahora más que sonriente diosa mientras misteriosamente volvía a llenarse de estrellitas a su alrededor... y es que era simplemente la diosa adolescente más feliz del mundo... hasta que de pronto dio un bote en su sitio, y comenzando a dirigirse rápidamente a la salida más cercana exclamó con una urgencia que rayaba casi en la desesperación que se tiene en un momento de vida o muerte- "¡Debo escoger el vestido!."

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, el día del maratón de baile llegó, y junto a Saori asistieron no solo Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y un aún enyesado Shun; sino también Milo quien estaba emocionado ante la idea de ver como se desarrollaba el evento, Aldebarán quien esperaba con suerte bailarse un par de piecitas movidas en el caso de que alguno de los asistentes deseara tomar un descanso y no hubiesen parejas suplentes disponibles... y misteriosamente también Camus, de quien nadie conocía las razones de sus asistencia (aunque aquí entre nos, se la pasaba mirando demasiado en dirección a Milo).

- "¡WOW! este lugar esta lleno."- sentenció Milo con los ojos brillando de emoción, aquello era como estar en una gran fiesta.

- "¡Si! y todo el mundo parece muy animado."- argumentó Seiya viendo cada rincón del lugar lleno de vida.

Todos dieron sus opiniones ante aquellos comentarios, todos excepto Shun quien extrañamente había llevado un perfil bastante bajo desde el momento en que ingresaron al amplio salón (bueno, un perfil tan bajo como puede llevarlo alguien que va ayudado por muletas).

- "¿Shun te sientes mal? ¿Deseas ir a casa?."- preguntó una preocupada Saori ante el silencio del caballero de Andrómeda.

Más este solo sonrió de manera tranquilizadora hacia su amiga en tanto negaba suavemente.

- "No, no... estoy bien Saori. Gracias, más bien..."- pero Shun no terminó de decir nada más cuando de pronto un muchacho vestido con un traje bastante llamativo lleno de brillo de lentejuelas, se plantó ante la mesa y lo miró con mala cara.

- "Vaya, vaya, vaya; que tenemos aquí. El gran Shun... ¡Y enyesado! ¿Que pasó? ¿Tu pareja por fin se dio cuenta de lo patético que eres y quisiste matarte al lanzarte por una ventana?."- dijo con sorna el extraño mientras se reía de Shun, cosa que no gustó a ninguno de los presentes, quienes estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre la yugular del atrevido; pero no hubo necesidad, pues una voz profunda hizo que la sonrisa burlona del rostro de aquel sujeto desapareciese más que rápido.

- "Hablas demasiado Taichi; y en mi opinión el único que debería de saltar por una ventana eres tú, el mundo se quitaría un gran peso de encima."

- "Fénix... "- el aludido estaba casi y con la quijada en el suelo, y no era el único... los demás no entendían que hacía Ikki en aquel lugar y vestido de la manera en que estaba vestido: un pantalón y una camisa negros, zapatos de cuero elegantes y una cadena sencilla de plata con un dije en forma de Fénix al vuelo en el cuello.

- "Fénix, llegaste..."- la sonrisa de Shun se ensanchó al máximo al tiempo que el joven hacía un ademán para levantarse, más rápidamente Ikki llegó a su lado, lo abrazó, beso su cabello y le sonrió... bien, los del Inframundo iban a quejarse si las quijadas de Saori y los caballeros amenazaban con bajar aún más, teniendo en cuenta que ya estaban por los suelos.

- "Por supuesto que llegué Shun ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?. Por lo menos para que este lugar adquiera un poco de presencia es necesario que yo venga una vez al año."- aseguró Ikki con una muy segura sonrisa arrebatadora. Sip, los Espectros casi y estaban extendiendo una queja escrita por la intromisión de tantas quijadas en el Inframundo.

Por su lado, el antes aludido Taichi parecía haber recuperado la compostura y de nuevo miraba desafiante a los hermanos.

- "Pero bueno, ¿Será que viniste a verme ganar entonces?. Si es así bailaré como nunca para que puedas ver el trofeo en mis manos, Fénix."- otra sonrisa de parte de aquel sujeto y parecía que Ikki iba a partirle la cara a puñetazos.

Sin embargo otra vez la sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico cuando Shun habló.

- "Oye Taichi ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que Fénix no iba a participar?. El que yo no pueda no quiere decir que él esta imposibilitado de hacerlo."- declaró un Shun de actitud triunfante, al tiempo que el otro abría sus labios con incredulidad.

- "Imposible."- aseguró el otro entonces mientras miraba con gran odio al peliverde- "Fénix no puede bailar... no va a hacerlo. ¡El mismo aseguró más de una vez que no bailaría con nadie excepto contigo!."

¡Vaya, parecía que alguien necesitaba un té relajante, y para empeorarlo Shun volvió a sonreír bastante burlón.

- "No, no Taichi, Fénix no aseguró que no bailaría con otro más que conmigo; sino que dijo claramente que nunca bailaría contigo que es diferente."

Decir que el rojo en las mejillas del aludido eran de un fuerte escarlata era poco, su indignación salía por cada uno de sus poros y hacía obvios esfuerzos por controlarse.

- "En ese caso... ¡Nos vemos en la pista de baile Fénix!."- y dicho aquello, Taichi dio media vuelta y salió de la presencia de los otros tan rápido como sus pasos se los permitieron sin tener que correr.

Una vez que Taichi se perdió del rango visual de todos, Ikki miró seriamente a Shun y con el ceño fruncido preguntó.

- "¿Por qué dijiste eso Shun?. Sabes bien que no puedo hacer esto sin ti."

Shun por su parte miró profundamente a Ikki y de pronto sonrió para completa perplejidad del mayor.

- "¡Ay, nii-san, no seas tonto... tu podrías ser capaz de ganarle a Taichi incluso bailando con una escoba."

- "¿Y que se supone que quiere decir eso? ¿Que debo pararme en medio de la pista con una escoba?."- Ikki se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta de su aún sonriente hermano.

Pero como siempre algo interrumpió la presente conversación, un algo que se traducía en la voz recién recuperada de Seiya.

- "Ustedes... ¿Participan en este tipo de concursos?..."- Oh! aquellas pocas palabras encerraban sin duda las preguntas de todos los presentes.

Ikki no contestó, solo le limitó a alzar una ceja que desafiaba a que cualquiera volviese a pronunciar palabra alguna sobre el asunto... si es que se atrevían; más fue Shun como siempre quien contesto risueño.

- "¡Pues claro! desde hace ya tiempo, aunque en realidad solo es este el evento en el que participamos; este sería nuestro cuarto año seguido, pero bueno siempre puede haber un cuarto trofeo el próximo año."- Shun señaló algo melancólico.

- "¡¿Trofeo!... ¡¿Como del primer lugar!."- preguntó Shiryu sin poder contenerse y a pesar de las miradas asesinas de Ikki.

- "Pues si... aunque en realidad participamos por el premio más que por el trofeo, a esos no les hacemos mucho caso, solo sirven en el momento para hacer rabiar a Taichi, quien siempre queda en segundo lugar tanto por aguante como por vitalidad y técnica de baile."- explicó el peliverde casi de una forma profesional, mientras el resto sacaba cuentas. Shun acababa de cumplir los 18 años e Ikki tenía ya 19, eso quería decir solo una cosa, que... que... Ikki bailaba desde los ¡15 años! . más de uno, por no decir ninguno, se lo podía llegar a creer del todo.

- "¿Y cual es el premio?."- preguntó Camus tratando de romper ese bache de silencio que formaban ellos en medio de tanto algarabía.

- "Medias becas en caso de que los participantes sean estudiantes, para cualquier tipo de centro de estudios de educación superior o institutos; o un paquete con medio sueldo en base al sueldo mínimo mensual por un período de un año. Y en ambos casos una dotación de una canasta mensual con productos básicos para el hogar... osea alimentos, productos de limpieza en general y limpieza personal. Es un muy buen premio."

Todos miraron sorprendidos a los hermanos, nunca imaginaron que el premio estuviese constituido por todo aquello... ahora entendían porque con solo trabajos de medio tiempo Ikki se daba el lujo de rechazar cualquier ayuda de la Fundación Kidoh para su educación y la de su ototo, y de donde salía el aporte de alimentos que Shun hacia cada mes aún cuando Saori insistía en que no era necesario.

- "Y allí es donde vuelvo al asunto Shun."- cortó Ikki tanta explicación, a él no le gustaba que dieran tanta información sobre su vida- "No debiste de haberle dicho nada a ese pesado, no voy a participar después de todo si no estas tú."

- "Pero nii-san... es en serio, podrías bailar con cualquiera y ganar... y si no logras el primer lugar, el segundo no está tan mal... el premio es solo un cuarto de beca y la canasta más pequeña, pero es suficiente; y bueno en cuanto al trofeo el segundo lugar es tan bueno para tope de puertas como el primer lugar."

Ikki miró a Shun, durante unos segundos se mantuvo callado y luego alzando aún más pronunciadamente la ceja preguntó.

- "¿Y se puede saber como participo sin pareja y sin inscripción?... porque solo falta como hora y media y eso no se consigue por arte de magia."

Para desconcierto de todos, en especial de Ikki, Shun solo sonrió y miró a su nii-san.

- "Pues tienes un grupo bastante variado detrás tuyo y estoy seguro además que ya que no somos extraños aquí pues argumentando que deseabas darle un poco de suspenso al asunto y que no deseabas revelar quien era tu pareja, no tendrás ningún problema en inscribirte tampoco en los próximos minutos."- concluyó el peliverde muy orgulloso.

Ikki miró a Shun, luego al montón de personas que de pronto tenían los ojos muy abiertos y la tensión alta y palpable como si esperasen sus sentencias de muerte, y luego volvió a mirar a Shun.

- "Ninguno es como tu, no podría acostumbrarme."

Oh!... Shun realmente esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Ikki, por no decir que esperaba justo 'esa' respuesta. Una sonrisita malévola se extendió en sus labios al tiempo que giraba hacia los otros como evaluándolos, tras lo cual con una vocecita demasiado elegante y calculadora para ser la suya dijo...

- "Bueno nii-san, si lo que buscas es alguien con mi misma constitución física..."- se calló un momento, una idea realmente malévola (o bueno, eso opinaría Ikki) se llevaba trazando desde hacía mucho tiempo (meses) en aquella cabecita y ahora tomaba forma final, mientras el peliverde hacia gestos de estar pensando seriamente el asunto- "Creo... si, Hyoga es casi de mi misma complexión..."- dijo Shun, quien había ganado un poquito más de cuerpo en los últimos años- "Y entrena siempre conmigo, así que tenemos la misma preparación física. Podrías concursar junto con él."- terminó de argumentar el peliverde con una enoooorme sonrisa angelical e inocente, la cual distaba mucho de representar la expresión en el rostro del rubio aludido que cambiaba del verde al azul y al rojo casi de manera intermitente.

Ikki por su lado... no se quedó callado, sino que protestó casi de inmediato con su más que conocida mordacidad; actitud más que reconocida por Shun como señal de nerviosismo... de haberlo sabido se hubiese fracturado la pierna un año antes

- "¡¿QUE! ¡No bromees Shun! ¿Con el PATO?... por favor, prefiero la escoba."- Ikki se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

La sonrisita interna malévola de Shun se ensanchó, mientras que por el exterior Shun se mostró pensativo de pronto e hizo como que estudiaba a un Hyoga que olvidaba la petrificación y comenzaba a enojarse por los comentarios del Fénix.

- "Bueno... quizás tengas razón Ikki, tal vez Hyoga no pueda con todo el asunto.. tal vez Milo al ser un dorado pueda aguantar más."

- "¡EY! ¿Que quieres decir con eso Shun? ¡¿Que no me crees capaz de participar en algo tan simple como... como... un tonto maratón de baile!."- Oh! Hyoga parecía enfadado, y Shun muy complacido... internamente.

- "No Hyoga... bueno si. No sé si resistirías tanta presión, que aunque no lo creas es bastante... y también está el asunto de si resistirás el ritmo de Ikki. En realidad hablamos de un promedio de 15 a 20 horas de baile casi continuo, algo bastante agotador."- Shun señaló con la voz un tanto preocupada (N.A: ¬¬ le doy un Oscar por la actuación).

- "¡Eso pato, no aguantarías a mi ritmo ni UNA hora."- Ikki exclamó desafiante.

- "¡Resisto eso y más, más bien serias TU quien no podría llevar MI ritmo."

Shun convenientemente decidió quedarse callado y observar el match de palabras entre las dos aves.

- "¿Que? sueñas patito, ni siquiera sabes como es esto."

- "¡Eres tú quien no sabe nada de nada gallo chamuscado, no sabes nada de nada de mi."

- "Sé que no sabes bailar."- señaló Ikki con una gran sonrisa desafiantes... y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- "¡Si sé...!"- Hyoga calló entonces de manera abrupta para luego murmurar algo, quizás demasiado bajito.

- "¿Que dijiste?."- preguntó Ikki aún burlón.

Hyoga suspiró, de pronto el posavasos en la mesa frente a él se había vuelto muy interesante. Otro murmullo de parte del Cisne; que aunque un poco más alto aún era incomprensible.

- "No te escuché nada."- señaló Ikki cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Hyoga de reojo.

Hyoga tomó aire entonces.

- "Dije... que practico danzas rusas... dos días por semana."- Hyoga había desviado la vista hacia un lado, mucho antes de que las incrédulas miradas se posaran sobre él y mucho antes de que Shun ahogase una sonrisita tan maliciosa como la actitud que llevaba tomando desde hacía ya algunos minutos... pero no tan rápido como para perderse de la mirada azorada de Ikki, la cual terminó azorándolo aún más a él.

- "Oh!."- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ikki en un primer momento, aunque luego recuperó la compostura- "Pero aquí no bailaras nada ruso, si no sabes bailar salsa o un pop, o simplemente moverte con gracia pues no me sirves."- Ikki replicó tan en sus treces como siempre; Hyoga lo miró molesto, MUY molesto.

- "Solo dame 10 minutos y una clase rápida con los pasos principales y te aseguro un primer lugar en tu dichoso maratón."- el rubio casi gritó desafiante.

Lo que siguió a eso fue una corta guerra de miradas en la cual ninguno quiso ceder terreno, por lo cual podría considerarse que quedaron en un tenso empate justo en el momento en que Ikki se levantaba y daba media vuelta mientras decía...

- "Más te vale pato no fallar en nada, porque en 5 minutos estarás inscrito como mi pareja de baile."- poco después Ikki desparecía entre la multitud...

Y Hyoga soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, para voltear a ver a un grupo de personas que a su vez lo miraban aún estáticos por el asombro... hasta que Aldebarán rompió el silencio.

- "¡¿Estás seguro de hacer esto Cisne!."- casi gritó el enorme dorado, ante lo cual Hyoga bajó la mirada un rato y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

- "Bueno... yo..."- el pobre rubio no sabía que argumentar, la verdad y siendo sincero consigo mismo no tenía ni idea de porque había hecho lo que había hecho, y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse al ver los rostros de todos sus amigos... o bueno, por lo menos de la mayoría pusto que Shun lo miraba con tranquilidad y esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Siempre se podía confiar en Shun a la hora de buscar un pobre de apoyo moral (N.A: pobre patito iluso)

- "Dejen a Hyoga tranquilo, estoy seguro de que lo hará más que bien junto a Ikki en la pista."- Shun determinó muy seguro y Hyoga quiso abrazarlo ante tal muestra de apoyo (N.A: Reitero, pobre patito iluso y ciego, que esa miradita de Shun demostrando segundas intenciones había sido captada al final hasta por el despistado de Seiya)

Si alguno de los presentes iba a decir algo más, pues no tuvo tiempo ya que Ikki llegó a la mesa y plantándose frente a Hyoga prácticamente ladró ordenes.

- "Muy bien pato, ya estamos registrados. Ahora nos vamos afuera por atrás para poder darte un par de clases rápidas. ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día."- exclamó dándose la vuelta sin permitir tiempo para nada, más paró su camino cuando Shun lo llamó suavemente.

- "Dame un ratito Fénix, no puedo andar tan rápido como el resto por ahora."

Eso fue suficiente sin duda para hacer al Fénix caminar a paso de tortuga coja y con artritis, y de paso que Hyoga se recuperara de la impresión y siguiese al Fénix y a Andrómeda aún preguntándose en que demonios se había metido.

Sea como fuese, el grupo (porque todos fueron, diosa incluida) llegó a un callejón pequeño por la parte posterior del establecimiento y pronto Shun le daba a un cada vez más asustado Hyoga indicaciones verbales sobre movimientos y como y en donde debía sujetar y sujetarse de Ikki, y más pronto aún de lo deseado Ikki ayudaba a poner en práctica dichos movimientos y posiciones para Hyoga.

Los primeros minutos fueron estresantes, llenos de pisotones y resbalones de parte de Hyoga y bufidos de parte de Ikki, hasta que finalmente Hyoga agarró el ritmo y los siguientes diez minutos el cisne aprendió de manera rápida y obligada pasos básicos con los cuales defenderse, en especial para bailar las seguramente pocas canciones que iban a ser puestas de Salsa Clásica como era usual y como se había dado cada año hasta el momento.

Bien, como siempre todo fue demasiado rápido y pronto el pobre ruso estaba temblando por los nervios en su silla, mudo por completo y tratando de recordar como respirar... y no solo lo ponía nervioso eso de tener que bailar en público... ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse en algo como eso justo con ¡Ikki?. Es que... no estaba seguro del porque, pero siempre se ponía muy pero muy nervioso al lado del Fénix, y eso estando incluso separados uno del otro por varias personas en medio... ahora iba a estar más que cercano a él, completamente pegado a él y por horas. Eso iba a ser un verdadero martirio, y encima de todo le peliazul parecía estar de mal humor ¡Oh por favor!... que el cielo y todos los santos lo ayuden.

Y los minutos pasaron, y la hora pasó; y pronto anunciaban que las parejas debían de presentarse en la pista, que en diez minutos iniciaría el maratón.

Ikki se levantó, a duras penas Hyoga lo imitó. Ikki comenzó a avanzar en silencio y Hyoga trató de alcanzarlo, entonces Ikki se detuvo y hablando de espaldas y sin mirar a Hyoga advirtió.

- "Más te vale comportarte pato, no quiero que durante alguna vuelta o movimiento comiences a gritar como una virgencita porque pienses que te meto mano. El contacto casi intimo es necesario, así que ya estás advertido."

Dicho aquello Ikki avanzó mientras que por su lado Hyoga comenzó a palidecer, preguntándose donde demonios se había metido y si podía salirse de aquel asunto a última hora.

Y mientras aquello sucedía a tan solo unos metros de la mesa y todos volvían a observar a Ikki con sorpresa y a Hyoga con lástima... bueno, pues Shun trataba de aguantarse la risa. Menos mal que nadie se andaba fijando en él en esos momentos.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora:**

o.o Alouuuu, . como están? espero que bien. Yo aquí maullando un nuevo proyecto que espero que guste a los que lo lean n.n en especial a mi amiga Dazi a quien quiero mucho y para quien va dedicado este fic que algún día continuaré y terminaré con suerte... ejem.

Ya saben como es el asunto, si tienen algún comentario, queja, tomatazo, palabra bonita y demás (excepto virus todo es admitido) pues manden un review T-T miren que no cuesta nada.

Beshos gatunos para todos

**Lady chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**


End file.
